Stolen First Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is one person, Harry doesn't much like in the bordering school he goes to, Salem Saberhagen. He's conflicted when he steals his first kiss which he wants to save for the one he loves. A strange conversation that will get him to open his eyes to see


**Arashi: This is a oneshot request for Vamprincess38, to have a Salem/Harry oneshot. So first time ever thought of this pairing so Salem is human and around same age as Harry.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its affiliates solely belong to J.K. Rowling. Sabrina the Teenage Witch belongs to Archie Comics. I just own the idea of the bordering school Harry and others go to which means I only write as a hobby so I don't make any money off this story.**

**Warnings:**Au, slash, non-magic, and some language

Stolen First Kiss

Summary: There is one person, Harry doesn't much like in the bordering school he goes to, Salem Saberhagen. He's conflicted when he steals his first kiss which he wants to save for the one he loves. A strange conversation that will get him to open his eyes to see Salem isn't all what he is.

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps for the prestigious school for smart kids that come from either rich, royal, and normal families send their children, Maximus Seaside Bordering School, a raven hair teen with bright green eyes stares. He shakes his head still trying to get use to coming to this bordering school that Remus and Sirius gone with his parents which warms his heart. He waves to his friends walking over to them forgetting what today is. He likes the school but if he has one complaint it would have to the school's playboy resident, Salem Saberhagen who drives Harry up the wall from day one.<p>

'Speak of the devil,' he groans mentally as Salem's deep baritone voice said, "Well isn't it Potter. How are you beautiful?"

"Fuck off, Saberhagen," Harry answers trying to move past the taller raven hair teen with jade color eyes that seems to smile down at him.

"But Harry I just got here," Salem purrs which reminds Harry of a conniving cat making him want to slightly blush but glares instead.

"Well you can go away," He hisses earning that arrogant smirk he despises form on those lips which makes him have strange dreams about the other.

"Nope," that damn mouth said which Harry has a hard time looking away from which he scowls hating the fact he wishes to kiss those lips but ignores the urge.

He gasps suddenly feeling those said lips kiss him in a chaste manner. He whimpers feeling that skill tongue he heard about coax his own into a battle of dominance but couldn't go far since he's rather inexperience in the kissing department which makes his eyes that close on their own to shoot up. He pants unable to pull his eyes away from Salem who seems to be having a smug expression. Damn bastard stole his first kiss!

"Got to go, Harry," Salem said sadly just as the bell rings but gives a wink getting the shorter teen to growl darkly.

He'll find away to get back at Salem even if it means he's stuck in detention with him! He takes off to his first class hoping to make it before warning bell but much to his luck and Salem which surprise him they both show up late since for Harry the school counselor wish to talk with him for a moment. As for Salem one of his fan girls was flirting with him. Their first period teacher despises them both just smirks making them groan especially when he tells them gleefully.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Saberhagen, what a pleasure to finally join our class. Find your seats and after class see me for your detentions."

"That's not fair!" Harry snaps for the first time which the teacher shrugs his shoulders making him grind his teeth.

"I have a job to get to," Salem adds much to Harry's shock but hides it which the teacher adds to his words.

"Well you should have remembered that before you show up late. Now get to your seats," the teacher orders getting the two teens to grumble under their breaths but say no more since it will just get them into worse trouble.

* * *

><p>The day pass it usually does for Harry in Maximus Seaside Bordering School, classes are going well expect for the detention. He ignores the glares from Salem's fan girls through out the day which is normal. So he doesn't bother getting angry about it anymore. Why should he when all they wish to be flaunting over Salem as the prince of the school. His friends cheer him up saying they can hang at the mall once he's out of detention. Even his godfather and uncle understood the problem and knowing the said teacher hate his father, James when he was alive and want Lily. Even Severus whom use to hate James knows Harry is his own person.<p>

Finally the last bell rings through the school getting Harry to know it's the start of his detention which he heads to the classroom knowing Professor Severus Snape is there. To his surprise he finds Salem standing outside talking on the phone which he could only hear part of the conversation.

"So he's able to take my spot for today? That's fine, Boss." A few minutes past which Salem listen to his boss's words which a smile touch his lips. "Thanks boss for understanding my predicament."

He hangs up the phone walking in the classroom and sits in one of the empty seats lost in his thoughts. He jumps hearing Harry's voice which a smug smirk tugs on his lips, "So you have a job?"

"Yeah," Salem drops the smug smirk to a natural grin. "It's the only time I get to see my twin sister."

"You have a sister?" Harry ask with a shock expression in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah I do. Her name is Sabrina Spellman which her adopted father adopted her which she has his last name instead of our father." Salem answer giving a grimace look but glance at Harry carefully seeing he's really cute which he always notice but it never seems to stop amazing him.

"She seems like a great sister," Harry comments earning a hum in response.

"She is and the most important person in my life," Salem reply closing his eyes briefly as the image of his blond sister comes to his mind knowing her looks come from their mother's side while his comes from their father's.

"You don't see her often?"

"Hm? No since she lives with our mother and her new husband so I don't get to see her as much as I like." Salem states with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That really sucks," Harry murmurs placing a hand on Salem's arm much to the other teen's shock. "You aren't what everyone sees."

"What's that?"

"A playboy that loves to have conquests," Harry replies with a dark expression only to have it darken at Salem's soft laughter.

"So I'm a playboy? What if I do since I'm trying to stop having my heart race at the sight of the most beautiful person in the school the same person I kiss which I want to do again?" Salem propose raising a brow.

"You stole my first kiss!" Harry retorts blushing a cherry red at the words as the part of him wants Salem to kiss him again. "I was saving it for someone I love!"

"Such a romantic," Salem drones out huskily, trailing a finger down his cheek getting the shorter teen to take a step back, skin tingling from the touch. "Good think I want to kiss you again if you allow me."

Harry stares with surprise by the words pass from Salem's lips. He half nods still in shock when he bends his head and takes his lips in another kiss not caring the teacher is in the class. This one just a simple, chaste kiss making the shorter raven teen to sigh in the kiss feeling the sweetness of it. He could swear he feels the love Salem has for him which is springing him. The need for air over comes the two which leaves them panting.

"I did mean my words about what I said," Salem breaths out staring at the emerald shade eyes as they stare at his jade color ones.

"I believe you," Harry replies blushing a bit more.

"Go out with me," the taller teen whispers, hope and fearful look appears in his eyes.

"Yes."

Just one word that lifts the weight that suddenly appears on their shoulders finally lifts off. Both stare at each other some more when the cough of Severus Snape gets their attention making them both blush with embarrassment with his words, "I know I'm in charge of the detention but please refrain from taking the other's clothes off when I'm in the room with your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I actually enjoy writing this one-shot even if the characters didn't want anything more then a kiss but it usually happens…anyways I hope everyone will enjoy it. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
